robertkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Broken Dreams
Introduction This is a story that I came up with out of inspiration from a series I was reading and all credits go to Austin for helping me think up the title for my story :3 THANK CHU AUSTIN :D <3 Prologue: The Story of a Fall Things should be different... they could be different if I had bothered to step in the way of things. Groups of three or four travel side by side carrying their things with them. We’ve never been able to stay near one area for very long, in fear of losing our people. Things weren’t always like this, they were quite beautiful actually. Before the great fall families were whole, our people were safe and the world was bright. We lived in a beautiful town far away from cities and outer contact, just as we had wanted. The valley was beautiful and the mountainside the town was perched on provided safety and supplies. Waterfalls that went on for miles, grass as far as you could see and beautiful views everywhere... Things were much simpler back then, safer even. I tighten my bag in my grip and run to catch up to the group. Chapter 1: The Great Fall The town was silent as everyone had gone into slumber, dreaming and wishing for the best to come. A war had broken out over the last year, at least thats what my father said. The town was dead silent, but the quiet wasn’t what kept me awake. Nightmares had haunted my mind as I tried to sleep through the night. I fought and fought to push them away but finally gave in and lay awake staring up at the ceiling in my room. I climbed out of my bed and walked through the quiet house... my house had never been this silent except for night time. I traveled barefoot and in my pajamas across our hardwood floors, down the hall toward my parents bedroom. What seemed like such a normal night turned into the scariest nightmare that would haunt my dreams. Shadows ran around my house, blurry figures passing each window. I stood still in the middle of the hall looking back and forth at all of the windows and the figures moving pass. Then it hit me... and I hit the ground with a thud. I was only eight but I knew what was going on... they were coming after the king.... they were coming after my father. I lay on the floor for a few moments unable to get up. Feet shuffled past me and I could see they weren’t from our town. It was an invasion army and they were after my father. My vision blurred but I could still make out the figures moving in and around the house. I screamed once as loud as I could and my parents came out of their room. The men took my father, and my mother ran to me. She wrapped me in her arms, hugging me tightly. Minutes passed and I heard a scream. My mother burst into tears and she grabbed my arm and told me to run. We ran out of the house and hid in the bushes. I could hear him screaming, my very own father was being killed... I buried my face into my mothers shirt and cried for what seemed like hours. Once the coast was clear I wanted to go back, but my mother advised against it. They could be there waiting for us, or they could have left, but my mother didn’t want to risk it. We ran... as far as we could, past the burning buildings and the screaming women and men. We hid once again behind a totaled car and that is where we stayed for the rest of the night. She held me in her arms and we lay there crying until we fell asleep. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Journey Category:Story